The Scorpion and the Rose
by fictionwelive07
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles depicting the very passionate, very flawed relationship between Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley throughout the years.


Disclaimer: While some of the characters included will be of my own creation, I don't own the Harry Potter universe. It belongs to the Holy Goddess of Brilliance herself, JK Rowling.

* * *

**_First year_**

"Who was the first goblin in recorded history to provoke a battle during the goblin rebellion?"

Professor Binns' voice was like a dull lullaby to his first year History of Magic class. Only one student appeared to be awake, and her hand shot up in the air eagerly when the professor finally paused from his droning lecture to ask a question. He didn't look up from the dusty, massive tome sprawled open in front of him when he called on her.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"Ragnuk the first, I believe," Rose Weasley said, beaming up at Professor Binns from her desk in the front row.

_"Actually,"_ a cool voice in the back interrupted. "It was his son, Ragnuk the Second, better known as Ragnuk the Ruthless. He impaled several wizard's heads on spears, and kept them on the grounds of his fortress for show. Pleasant fellow, really."

Professor Binn's finally looked up from his book, gazing at the back of the class in surprised delight. "Brilliantly answered, Mr. Malfoy! Five points to Slytherin." At that, the entire class jolted awake, especially the Slytherin side. Rose's cheeks flushed pink, and she stole a glance behind her; Scorpius Malfoy and her cousin Albus were slapping their hands together in a victorious high-five. Scorpius caught her gaze, a smirk breaking across his pointed face. Rose's cheeks turned a darker shade of scarlet, and she quickly shifted around in her seat.

"Arrogant ponce," she muttered under her breath.

Rose practically heard Catherine Longbottom roll her eyes without having to look at her. "So, you missed _one_ question. It's not the end of the world."

Lysander Scamander nodded his head in quiet agreement. "You're still smarter than all of Slytherin put together."

Rose sighed, looking down at her History of Magic notes, so long that they nearly trailed to the floor. "I know. I guess I'm overreacting, but…"

The dismissal bell rang, and everyone bolted out of their seats, pouring into the crowded hallways toward the Great Hall for lunch. Rose saw the back of a familiar head of untidy dark hair, and pushed her way beside him. "Congratulations on your victory," she said with all of the sweetness of a man-eating manticore.

Albus grinned up at her; Rose was at least two heads taller than him, and towered over some third year boys. With her bright bushy red hair and lanky grace, Rose wasn't difficult to miss in even the most crowded halls of Hogwarts. "Thank you. It was an historic moment. Rose Weasley was actually _wrong _about something." He shook his head, putting a hand to his chest dramatically. "This day will go down in Slytherin legend for hundreds of generations to come."

Rose tried to glare at him, but she couldn't help laughing a little. "Fine, make fun of me. I don't care about being wrong, it's who was _right_ that's most disturbing." She visibly shuddered. They arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall, and Rose stopped short of going inside. "So, want to come with me to the pitch later, get a bit of practice in before flying lessons?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but he can't." The mere sight of Scorpius Malfoy was enough to make Rose feel like she just swallowed a vomit-flavored Bertie Bott bean. He appeared at Albus' side, snaking an arm almost possessively around the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Who do you think you are to tell him what to do?" Rose demanded, crossing her arms. "His bloody _mother?"_

Scorpius snorted. "I'm his best friend, thank you very much, and we already have prior arrangements this evening." He began guiding himself and Albus into the Great Hall. Albus glanced over his shoulder, frowning at Rose apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Rose. Maybe sometime this weekend?"

"Yeah," Scorpius snickered. "It'll give you plenty of opportunity to brush up on your studies. Wouldn't want to embarrass yourself again, hmm?"

Albus nudged Scorpius' arm off his shoulder, and glared at him. "Scorpius, _stop. _You're acting like a giant prat. Rose, I'm sor-" When Albus turned to look at her, his cousin had already stormed down a hallway in the opposite direction, blinking back the tears that stung her eyes.

She hated Scorpius' stupid self-satisfied smirk, the way he spoke like everything and everyone bored him, how small and pathetic he made her feel. But more than anything, she hated Albus for replacing her so easily. Before Hogwarts, they had been the closest of friends, partners in crime, two halves of the same whole. They told one another everything, and guarded their secrets more fiercely than Gringotts did gold. Now she could hardly get five moments alone with Albus before Scorpius' shadow fell over them and drew Albus away. She accepted her cousin's house with open arms at first, but now she wished he had never been sorted into Slytherin.

"Rose?" For a split, hopeful second, Rose thought Albus followed her. But when she looked behind her, she saw Lysander Scamander hesitantly coming down the corridor, his bright blue eyes peering up in worry. "Rose, is something wrong? Why aren't you going to lunch?"

"I'm fine, 'Sander," Rose said with more force than necessary. She liked Lysander, she really did, but the Hufflepuff boy followed her and Catherine around like a lost puppy, and she wanted to be alone. "I'll see you later in Potions, okay?" Before he could say anything else, she sped up the staircase to the Gryffindor Common Room.

That night, Rose didn't get any sleep. She stayed up the entire time, pouring over her history textbook, memorizing all the chapters on the goblin rebellion page by page, word for word.


End file.
